doomanddestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Resources (Doom
__TOC__ Consumable Resources These are the resources that you will be able to use during the game. There are different types of "consumable" resources: Golz, Food , Alchemical Reagents, Stuff, Void, Concentrate Void, Gems and Doomstones. The amount of resources you own can be seen at the Inventory menu in the game (see the image to the right). All resources have a limit as to how much you can carry. The limits can be increased by finding resource items such as Picnic Baskets and Grocery Bags as explained further down the page. Resources are mainly used for item powers, but they are also used to open certain gates and in some cases or they are used by class powers. Golz Golz returns from the last game and is still the main currency to buy things. Golz is commonly found throughout the game and is almost always received when winning a fight. Golz, like every other resource, has a limit determined by the amount of purses, piggybanks and money bags you own. Food Food is less commonly found than golz, but it still is found somewhat often. You can get free food from Pizzerias. Food can sometimes by dropped by enemies, though it depends on the enemy. It appears as food in a basket in dungeons, and it can be added to your inventory, provided your food stock isn't full. Excess food is wasted. Some merchants also sell food, generally 2 golz per unit. Unlike in real life, you don't have to eat food regularly. Alchemic Reagents You can find these uncommonly and you can buy them at the arena for a cheap price! Stuff Call it what you like: stuff, tools, trash, this resource is a reagent for many powers. Some of these powers are damaging, others are quite useful, like powers to escape random encounters! Void Void is first introduced when you escape Death In Chapter 3 "Return Of The Nerd!". You can get free Void later on by going to Iota's House (upstairs) or by buying some from a void merchant in the later chapters iof the main quest ! Void is used by void powers to dispel void barriers from your extraplanar enemies. With the exception of one power (Void breath), void powers consume void and cause damage to one or multiple enemies. Item powers that dispel Void barriers are: *Void Crack (cost: , removes 6 barriers from one enemy) *Void Wind (cost: , removes 4 barriers from all enemies) *Double Void (cost: , removes 4 barriers on 2 random enemies) *Plateau's Lance (cost: , removes 6 barriers and lowers many resistances on one enemy) *Void Breath (cost: 100 MP, removes 10 void barriers from all enemies, requires: beryl ring of power). Resource Items As you explore the world, you will eventually encounter items that increase the limits of the consumable resources you can accumulate. These items are usually obtained as treasure chest loot and some can even be purchased at the Secret Shop during the endgame stage of Do&De: Advanced. There are three different tiers of ressource items: Tier 1, Tier 2 and Tier 3. A higher tier resource item will increase the resource limit by a higher value. Here are the resource items you can find in the game and which resource limits they increase: Other Resources Some of the other items found in the game aren't considered to be resources but they can be used for very specific uses. They are used as currencies or tradable items in some cases. (The crucial difference is apparently that any purchase/access effect is one-time rather than repeatable.) Concentrate Void This is a resource that is used in the later stages of the game, to upgrade the Rings of Power. You can view how many units of Concentrate Void you own by going deeper in the menu (Inventory -> Resources.) Gems Gems are used to upgrade class affinity levels. See more on the Gems page. Doomstones Doomstones are exclusively used at the arena to purchase new battle postcards and cosplays. These items are found under Inventory > Gems. Key Items Found under Inventory > Key Items Certain key items are treated somewhat like resources, i.e. can be gained from random encounters, and are used in batches to activate some effect. These include such items as Dead Hand, Spellbook, Soft Leaves Roll, and Obsidian. Link to the Resources page on the RU wiki Category:Do&De:Adv